


AU-Триптих: Бутчер, Винсент и Костян

by AdituHino, fandom Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban)



Series: FK 2020: Karl Urban Визуал от G до T [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Boys (TV 2019), The Loft (2014)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdituHino/pseuds/AdituHino, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/fandom%20Karl%20Urban%202020
Relationships: Vincent Stevens/James T. Kirk
Series: FK 2020: Karl Urban Визуал от G до T [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846687
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	AU-Триптих: Бутчер, Винсент и Костян

[Full Size || Полный размер](https://funkyimg.com/i/36ssz.png)

[Full Size || Полный размер](https://funkyimg.com/i/36ssy.jpg)

[Full Size || Полный размер](https://funkyimg.com/i/36ssA.png)


End file.
